User blog:97Aadil/Patapon Questionnaire
Patapon Impressions Firstly, how did you discover Patapon? I was downloading demos in the PSN store and came across the demo for Patapon (the first game) I got so motivated by it that I bought the whole game. What was your first impression of the game? It was different to other games, it wasn’t similar to any game I had ever played. What was your first Almighty name? Aad How much of the series have you played? All 3 games, plus the demo of the first and third game. And the DLC for the third game. Which game was your favourite? Patapon 3, because of the online multiplayer made it worthwhile for me. If there was one thing you could add to the original series, what would it have been? A online multiplayer for all the games in the series If there was one thing you could remove from the original series, what would it have been? Grinding… How many people do you know (irl not internet) that play/know of Patapon? none What does your family think about the game? Have you played it with them? My sisters simply think the little patapons are cute but they find it hard to learn the commands What do your friends think about the game? Have you played it with them? My friends think that other games like God of War are better to play then Patapon. Playing the game How long did it take until you could call yourself "good" at the game? About 200 hours when I learnt the commands and learnt the enemie’s signs of what attack they would throw at me. Be honest, when was your biggest rage moment? When I couldn’t learn the don dodon don or however it goes. It took me 3 hours to do it once, but when I figured it out, it was easier to do the second time, then the third time and so on… Which units do you rely on the most? The spear units, since they do the majority of the damage dealt. Without them I would never have beaten the tough bosses with high health. Although the spear units can easily die without the shield units, so shield units could be the unit that I may rely on the most, since they are the ones protecting my whole army from harm. Which units did you neglect? Archers, mainly because they tend to do weaker attacks then the spear class, and don’t have as much defence as the shield class. I feel as though they are quite useless at the back of the army, even though the range of their attacks is admirably, I usually neglect them most of the time. What is your playing style? Charge through with basic units or Farm and upgrade? It depends on the situation, most of the time I do charge in with the basic units. But if I fail the quest, only then do I farm and upgrade. How long did it take you to finish the game? Patapon 1: 60 hours Patapon 2: 200 hours Patapon 3: 200 hours (although I still continued to play the game) Which part of the game would you say was the most difficult? Playing VS with hackers *cough*Gozdal*cough* Which part of the game was the most anti-climatic for you? Right at the end of Patapon when the Patapons and Zigotons started making a bridge even though the Zigoton Queen hated the Patapons… (Patapon 2) Who is your most evolved unit? Spears (Patapon 3) What is the rarest piece of equipment you have found? Tatepon sword (Ultimate equipment, I'm REALLY lucky to get it) Generik questions Favourite unit? Destrobot/Bowmunk/robopon Favourite theme? Gyorocchi Rock Favourite minigame? Liquid Machine Favourite boss? Gaeen Favourite game? Patapon 3 Favourite character? Madfang Ragewolf Favourite rarepon? Mogyu Favourite mission? Battle Terantus Favourite moment? When I faced against Gorl, defeating him was probally the highlight of the entire series… Favourite equipment? Ice Arm Po+40 Ice ArmPo+40 Thunder HelmAr+40 Patapedia How did you find Patapedia? I knew there were secrets and other What convinced you to join Patapedia? I saw some articles needed adding to, so I started to edit and kind of joined Why did you choose your username? Because it’s a mixture of my real first name and the year I was born. What would you rate the pages here? Well, they seem ok. Some are well done, while others are lacking. There are many contradictions and conflicting pages, but I’ll leave it for the other users to find out. If you could change one thing here what would it be? Theme colours If you were given admin rights what would be the first thing you do here? Pretty much edit a page that is in need of edits… I don’t think there would be much of a difference.. If you could promote one user to admin who would it be and why? I think the people who are worthy of being promoted, have already been promoted (I’m not too sure since I’m not active on this wiki) Who is the greatest user and why is it this guy? Rah Gashapon for: 1. Not banning me 2. Showing me some kindness 3. Making this Questionnaire 4. Always answering my questions 5. Respects my decision when I left this wiki Why is that guy so full of himself? No comment Why is it so hard to come up with 10 questions? I’ve tried, it’s because your mind goes blank and you write down the first thing that comes to your mind. It's almost over Which country are you from? UK How was this questionnaire? Kind of long, but great! :D (Choose your own question for anyone to answer!) What is your favourite uberhero? Category:Blog posts